Lukas Helson
"Lukas seems to be well adjusted towards all of his peers, however he does seem to gravitate towards a central few more often than not. It’s {C understandable being a Death entity that could happen, but he shouldn’t be limiting himself to such a narrow field." -from Lukas' progress report Lukas is the son of the Norse goddess of death. He is shown to be a gentleman, with a great love of the theater arts. He has a formal way of speaking, but has no problem keeping up with the latest slang. Personality Lukas is a gentleman through and through, often described as being "too nice for his own good". He's patient, and quite often understanding when it comes to those around him (very often the undead he accidentally attracts), and unlike some demigods in the school, he does not flaunt his heritage to try to elevate his popularity. He's studious and willing to help others with their studies, and a very active member of the Drama Department. He can also get very protective if he feels those close to him are in danger, and when he falls in love he does it very deeply. Physical Appearance At first appearance Lukas looks very human. He has blonde hair that is often styled to cover his right eye. He most commonly wears dark clothing, dress shirts even, and is usually found wearing a black fedora that is often "stolen" by his friends. The one discerning feature that separates him from humans though, is his mismatched eyes. His left eyes is a regular blue, while the left is an inverted white; the black sclera is a trait he inherited from his mother and grandfather's frost giant heritage. It's also been confirmed that as he ages, both his hair and skin will lighten in pigmentation to pure white, a result from his heavily mixed heritages. Classical Monster Lukas is a death demigodd. Being the son of a Goddess and a non-Godd earns him the title of demigodd. However, due to his father's elven heritage, he is also considered Fae, but due to the fact that "demigodd" out ranks "Fae", he is just considered a demigodd. Reltationships Family His mother is Hela, the Norse goddess of death. She is a rather large (scale wise, not waistline) woman who's entire body is two toned. The left side of her body is blonde, blue eyes, and Caucasian, while the right side is black haired, has an inverted eye, and has dark skin. She also has a weakened mental state and is prone to bipolar outbursts. Hela is also not very fluent in English. By extension, Lukas' grandfather is Loki, god of mischief and fire (not to be confused with the Marvelverse Loki). He is blonde with black streaks, and blue eyed. Whenever Loki comes to visit Niflheim he typically gets into an argument with his daughter, but he does take an interest in his grandson's life and well being. Lukas also has three uncles, the Fenris wolf, Jörmungandr the world serpant, and the eight-legged horse Sleipnir. And from each of them he has cousins, including, but not limited to, Ferona Wolf, Gabby Serpent, and Vita. His father is Alvar, the Earl King (an in-fanon version of Der Erlkönig ). He is a dark elf, and one of several Fae kings. He inherited the position after the death of his father (instead of his brother Oberon), and has been trying to lay claim to Lukas since he was born (see the Death by Birth mini series). Lukas though, wants nothing to do with his father, but as by agreement between him and his grandfather, he must spend a few weeks each year in the Fae gardens until he is old enough to make his own choice whether he wants to succeed his mother as a death god, or to become the next Earl King. By extension, Lukas is related (either directly or distantly) to most of the royal Fae. Few those include are Avalon, J.J. and Quinn King Friends Lukas is a rather likable guy, so very few seem not to consider him a friend, but his closest friend would be Operetta D. Phantom. The two have been close since middle school, sharing many similar interests. He also considers Draculaura a close friend after their summer at a drama workshop. Clawdeen and Clawrissa Wolf are also friends, mainly due to the prior's work for the drama department, and the later's friendship with his girlfriend. Enemies Lukas tries his best not to make "enemies" at school, not even with the other deities. However, he does have a strong distrust of J.J. King, and Holt Hyde because of the way they treated Operetta in the past. He also has only mild tolerance for Grave Robberson for similar reasons. Pet Niggy is Lukas' pet dragon. He is descended from the great dragon Níðhöggr, who gnaws on the roots of the Tree of Life in Niflheim. Should also be noted, that despite Vita being a horse, and his transportation between the earthly plane and Niflheim, she is not considered Lukas' pet. She is a sentient being, and is actually his cousin. Romance Since the moment he met her, Lukas fell in love with Operetta, but she never acknowledged or knew about his feelings. At the start of the school year he finally decided to give up trying to woo her, and settled to just be her friend. It has been confirmed that he once dated Persephone Morcelle, but when and where has not. The two have been broken up for at least a decade, and still retain a friendship. Currently, he is dating Draculaura's cousin, Dexter Arkham, after she suggested that he ask her to the school dance. The two began developing their relationship at the dance and at Dexter's party the following Sunday as well as while sitting together at lunch in the creepeteria. It's also been confirmed that the two have plans to attend Draculaura's Sweet 1600 party as a couple. Clothing Basic Lukas wears a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, under a gray/red/black sweater vest. He has black pants, black and white loafers, as well as a black fedora with a red band. His hair is styled in a "preppy/emo" style to cover his inverted eye. He accessories include a bronze pendant with a Norse rune inscribed on it, a black wrist cuff on his left wrist, and a red/gray arm warmer on his right arm. Dawn of the Dance He has a long-sleeved white dress shirt on under a black/red trimmed dress vest, as well as black dress pants with silver trim. He has a black/red cape, as well as a silver topped walking cane. His hair is styled very similarly to his basic style, while his hat is a cross between a fedora and a top hat. His style is meant to match Dexter's color scheme. Gloom Beach Lukas has dark gray swim shorts with skull prints on them, and black banded flip flops. His hair is slicked back, and he has dark sunglasses. He also has a black/white bracelet to match Operetta's. Scream Uniform Lukas has a drama crew uniform, consisting of black pants, black sneakers, and a black "Monster High Drama" T-shirt. School's Out Lukas wears a gray button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He has pinstriped pants, as well as a red plaid tie. He has black/white sneakers, and a black/white plaid cabbie hat. His hair retains it's usual style. His other accessories include a black wrist cuff and ring on both wrists/pointer fingers. Rave from the Grave Lukas' hair is pushed back with a black headband/bandanna. He has a white "wife beater" tanktop on under a silver short sleeved over shirt. He wears black gloves, as well as a black belt. He has jeans, and black sneakers. Monsterloids He has a long sleeved gray dress shirt under a white dress vest, as well as a dark red bowtie. He has dark gray pants, and red boots. He also has a black eyepatch over his right eye. His hair is slicked back. His "headphones" are black earphones with small red bat wings off of them. Sweet 1600 His hair is styled different, though still mostly styled to cover his right eye. He has a red/white plaid button down shirt rolled up to the elbows over a black T-shirt, and under a dark gray vest. His pants a duo-toned, with the right leg being black, and the left leg white with a red design down the leg. He wears a black fingerless glove on his right hand, and a series of black bracelets on his left wrist. His shoes are black boots, and he has a black belt with a gold buckle. He also has a set of illustration pens, and a personalized journal for Draculaura as a gift. Black Thorn (Power Ghouls) He was born as Death. Everyone knew that, he never denied it. He was a walking Death. But close to his heart he kept a secret, a secret no one knew, and that he could and would never share; he was also born as Life. And that Life was slowly consuming him and killing him. But with a threat upon the horizon, he knows what he must do; to save those he cares the most for, he must use the powers he has long denied, long hidden, even if it means his end, he will do his duty to protect. As Black Thorn, Lukas wears a dark suit of body armor that is easy to manuver in. He has the abbility to maniuplate vegetation, causing it to turn "dark"; in using thsi power though it causes half his form to become white and "infected" with dark veins. This is because his "Life powers" are in conflict with his Death demigod nature, and are in effect slowly poisoning him/killing him. Trivia *Lukas attends both the Day and Night Class shifts of Monster High *Lukas was originally created to be Operetta's love interest *Lukas was the 2nd/3rd custom doll created by KPenDragon *Other considered fathers for Lukas included Oberon or Jareth *His "human name" is Lukas Schnitter *His "gender bender name" is Lucia Helson *Other alternate forms have been discussed, concerning if Operetta had been lacking in his life. *Lukas is one of KPenDragon's OCs with a distinct unique vernacular; the others are Octavio Cyanide, Cursor Click, Austin Barker, Matt Grimswig, Robby Goodfellow, and TrollLOL Herpaderp Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Norse Mythology Category:Males Category:Demigod Category:Hel